


The Sky is the Limit

by A_Marie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marie/pseuds/A_Marie
Summary: Clarke finds a surprise when she returns to the bunker after fixing the communication tower.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke stumbled into the lab, Praimfiya at her back and closed the door before it could get inside with her. She had run so hard and fast back to the lab that she never waited to see if the ship made it off the planet in time. She knew she wouldn’t make it back to them in time, but maybe, just maybe she wouldn’t die in a field alone. At least if she died in the lab, she could take some of the synthesized drugs Becca’s lab held. She would rather have control than be lost to the Earth.

It took a moment for Clarke to realize that she wasn’t alone, Harper and Monty sat against the far wall, heads leaned in and holding hands. Emori and Murphy sat not too far away in much the same position. Echo stood outside of the ship while Bellamy stood in the doorway of the ship, trying to calm down Raven who was screaming and raging. 

Clarke walked closer to Monty and Harper, “What…….happened? Why are you here?” Clarke could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Harper and Monty looked up at her, both clearly devastated, “The ship won’t fly.” Harper’s chin quivered as she spoke.

“The Go-Sci Ring isn’t responding, we couldn’t release without confirmation that there’s power.” Monty jumped in, wrapping his arm around Harper who was finding it harder and harder to hold in her emotions.

“It has to have power. It’s still in space.” 

“It has power, we just can’t get access.” Murphy interjected.

“What does that mean?” Clarke was getting confused, this wasn’t making any sense. They had a plan and it was supposed to work.

“A.L.I.E. isn’t dead. She was disabled. I didn’t get rid of her code in time.” Monty looked up at Clark, tears brimming in his eyes.

“That cold A.I. bitch stole our lifeboat.” Murphy was never one to hold his tongue.

Emori shushed him, “Raven is taking it the hardest.” She motioned to the ship, where Bellamy still stood trying to convince Raven to leave the ship, that their time had passed and they needed to figure out what to do next.

“We’re all going to die a slow, painful death, here on Earth, in Praimfiya.” Echo chimed in from the stairs leading to the ship.

Clarke paused for a moment, “It doesn’t have to be.” Now they all looked at her with confusion on their faces. “There are synthesized drugs here, I can dose all of us and we can go peacefully,” she glanced at the large screen they had been using to track the death wave, “we have an hour before the wave takes over the lab completely.”

Murphy stood first, “I’m in.” 

Emori stumbled to a standing position, her hand still linked with Murphy, “Me too.”

Monty and Harper looked at each other and nodded before responding, “Yes.”

“Ok. Ok.” Clarke looked around the lab, trying to figure out what to do next.

Echo turned at the commotion and noticed Clarke standing, still alive, in the lab. “Bellamy.” Echo never turned her gaze from Clarke but heard Bellamy’s boots shift on the ladder.

“Wha….” he followed Echo’s line of sight, “Clarke?”

Clarke turned and caught Bellamy’s eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, they didn’t expect to see each other again but suddenly, they both had hope for a peaceful death, with each other. They wouldn’t die alone; they had spent so much of their time on Earth as a partnership that doing this alone, going to space or going to death, tore them both to shreds.

Everyone was looking at Clarke, “What do we do?”

Clarke turned her gaze from Bellamy, “We need to move, Becca’s lab goes deeper underground than you realize.” Clarke pointed to a door, we need to get further underground, Becca made her lab closer to the specs of the bunker than we initially realized.”

“And you know this….how?” Murphy was the first to question this new piece of information.

“Her lab notes in her office. When I was reading through them, she mentioned building a smaller version of the bunker to have a secondary lab – in case she ever needed to bail out of this lab. Her work wouldn’t go to waste. It can’t be completely sealed but it’ll give us time.”

Emory looked around, “Let’s go.”

“Wait, are we sure this really exists?”

“Only one way to find out.” Murphy strode over to the door that read DANGER – AUTHORIZED PERSONS ONLY. Pulling open the door, Murphy jumped back when the lights started to flicker and lit a staircase descending onto a landing. “Well, there’s a staircase - so I guess we’re going down.”

“Wait. We need supplies to synthesize the drugs, in case she doesn’t have a supply down there.” 

Monty looked around the equipment, “What do you need?” 

“All of it.” Clarke pointed to the vials and containers spread around the room. 

Everyone looked for boxes or baskets, some way to transport what she needed. Meanwhile, Murphy had continued to descend the stairs and yelled up, “Clarke, you need to see this.”

“Keep packing.” Clarke headed over to the door and descended down the stairs to join Murphy. She stepped off the stairs and entered the doorway that she saw Murphy had already been through. “Oh. My. What the hell?”

Clarke found herself face to face with the bunker, though unbeknownst to them. Murphy and Clarke stood in from of a large screen that had surveillance video of the bunker from multiple locations. 

“Look behind you.” Murphy nodded his head and Clarke turned to find an exact replica of Becca’s lab, except nothing had been touched, all of the supplies were fully stocked. 

Clarke was speechless but found herself needing to get to work, “Go get the rest of us. I’ll get to work on the drugs.”

Murphy kicked into motion and ran up the stairs to share what they had discovered. Clarke turned for one last look at the bunker footage before throwing herself into work. She had a lot to do and not a lot of time.

Murphy burst through the doorway, “Leave it. We don’t need it.”

“What did you find?” Harper held a box full of vials and containers.

“A fully stocked lab, she had 2 labs and she’s monitoring the bunker.”

“The bunker?” Bellamy stopped still, “What do you mean monitoring the bunker?”

“Becca has surveillance running in the bunker. We can see what they’re doing.”

“Can we communicate?” Monty knew computers, this could make him useful.

“No idea - not my thing.” Murphy shrugged.

Echo looked at the computer monitoring Praimfaya, “We need to go now. It’s getting closer.”

“Let’s move.” Bellamy nodded his head to everyone, “Take what’s in your hands and go. I’ll get Raven.”

Everyone started for the doorway except for Echo and Bellamy. “Bellamy, go. I’ll take care of Raven.”

“Echo.”

“Bellamy. I will bring Raven down by any means necessary. You do not need to be a witness to what that really means.” Echo saw Bellamy hesitate, “I won’t hurt her but I will get her down there and we will join you. Go.”

With one last look at the ship, Bellamy headed down the staircase to join Clarke and the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Raven.” Echo stood at the base of the stairs; she knew what it was like to give up all hope. She knew the devastating effects of failure. She had also learned of the saving graces of survival.

“GO AWAY.” Raven yelled from inside the ship.

“No. You are coming with us and you are coming now.”

“No. I’m not – we are all going to die because of me.”

“We are all going to die. That is not your fault, that is the fault of Praimfaya, you have no control over it. You tried to save us and it did not work. Clarke tried to save us and it did not work. Clarke is now giving us the opportunity to die in our own way instead of being burned alive.”  
Echo slowly and without sound, began to climb the ladder to the ship. She could hear Raven sobbing and hoped that when she reached the top, Raven would be close enough for her to grab her before she knew what was happening. 

“You have no idea what it was like up there and then to come down here. I was supposed to save us, I was our salvation. Now we’re going to die and it’s all because of me. They came back for ME. I sentenced them to their death. I don’t deserve a peaceful death.”

Echo cleared the opening of the ship and was able to grab Raven from behind and slowly apply pressure to subdue her into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, it was a skill that was mandatory in the Ice Nation. They needed to be ruthless and quick; Echo had learned just how much pressure she could apply to leave the victim able to regain consciousness. 

“I am sorry it had to be this way, Raven kom Skaikru.” Echo collected Raven’s unconscious body into her arms and began her exit from the ship; she was met in the lab by Bellamy, who did not look happen with Raven’s lax body and closed eyes. “She’s alive; she’ll regain consciousness in a few minutes. I suggest we have her downstairs before that happens.”

Bellamy took Raven from Echo, “Let’s go.” Bellamy started his descent down the stairs and Echo followed behind, taking a long look around the lab before closing the door on their past. She had accepted her death before but now, with it imminent, she found herself wishing for a quick demise for all of them. They deserved more than a fiery, violent death. She closed the door and went to join the others. 

Echo entered the new lab shortly after Bellamy and closed the door behind her, as much of a seal as they were going to get. She was taken aback by the large screen that was showing life in the bunker, she could see people moving about and it was clear, there were tensions between the klans and Skaikru. Heda, Bellamy’s sister Octavia, was the Commander and as Commander would rule the bunker, she had allowed the 12 klans and Skaikru a place but it was still very much her bunker. 

Emori walked over to Echo and stood next to her. “Our people have changed.”

Echo reached out for Emori’s hand, “We have changed. How is it that Heda called us, Wonkru?”

Emori held Echo’s hand. “We are klan now. In life as we will in death.”

The two women stood there, watching the images move on the screen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the room, Clarke, with Harper as an assistant, was mixing vials and measuring out the drugs that would end their lives. 

“How’s it going over here?” Bellamy walked over.

“We’ll be done. How much time do you think we have?”

“Not long.” 

Clarke and Bellamy’s eyes met. “I think it’s time we start our goodbyes. Everyone should be comfortable and laying down, it will be just like going to sleep.”

“I will round everyone up.” Bellamy nodded to Clarke and Harper.

“Is this going to work?” Harper whispered to Clarke.

“I hope so. It should give us enough time that we won’t feel our bodies burning from the inside out. We will fall asleep and that will be it.”

Harper’s eyes were full of tears when Clarke’s own water eyes met them over the lab table. “You saved us, Clarke, when we go to the ground and now again, you’re saving us. Who’s saving you?”

“I will dose myself after I’ve dosed everyone else. I will not fail any of you.”

“Just don’t fail yourself.” Harper reached out to squeeze Clarke’s hand. “Clarke, we became a family here on the ground. The 100 – we’re your family and you and Bellamy, well you made us a family. I’m proud to die by your side.”

“I feel the same way Harper.”

Clarke counted the vials again, she would have enough for everyone, except for her, she wouldn’t have a full dose and she was ok with that. She had accepted her fate during their battle with the Grounders and then the Mountain Men and then their own people. She knew she was running out of time and to synthesize more drugs for herself could prevent her from helping the others and that was not a chance she was willing to take.

“Go join the others.” Clarke motioned for Harper to join the rest of their friends who were now finding places on the floor to stretch out.

Raven, who had not spoken a word since she had regained consciousness, sat scowling at the wall, refusing to talk to anyone or even make eye contact. Emori and Murphy were next to each other; their arms linked at their sides with Echo on Emori’s other side, holding her hand. It had never occurred to Clarke that Echo was completely alone. The 100 had each other, Emori had been with Murphy awhile but Echo was alone. Emori was the closest thing she had to family and that was only because they were both Grounders.

Harper had sat down next to Monty, who was lying down near Raven, he had tried to get Raven to lay down with him but she had refused so he made sure to lay close, hoping she would change her mind. Bellamy stood near the screen, refusing to look away as he watched Octavia speak in front of a large crowd. Their mother would be so proud of the woman she had become as was Bellamy. She was his greatest achievement and he longed to tell her one last time how much he loved her and how being her big brother was the greatest gift of his life. Instead, he stood and watched as she commanded armies, Heda. The girls from beneath the floor became Commander. 

Clarke cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “I’m so sorry I can’t save us. I was able to make a cocktail that will put us all to sleep and by the time it wears off, Praimfiya will have passed and we will already be dead so we will not know the pain and suffering of Praimfiya. I’m sorry I can’t do more.” Clarke tried to hold her tears in.

“You did the best you could, Clarke.” Monty looked over at Clarke, his own eyes shining with tears.

“You are saving us.” Harper laid down next to Monty, “Let’s do this.”

Clarke walked over to Murphy, Emori and Echo. “Are you ready?”

Echo and Emori’s grips got tighter, no matter how much time they spent with Skaikru, technology and medicine was still very scary. They all nodded.

“Ladies first.” Murphy watched as Clarke injected first Echo and then Emori, each time whispering in their ears as she released the drug into their system. Clarke reached over to Murphy and whispered in his ear, “May we meet again, John Murphy kom Skaikru, my family and born of the 100” as she released the drug into his system. She watched his eyes flutter for a moment and then his body went still. 

Clarke crossed the room to Harper and Monty who were now lying on their sides facing one another. They whispered “I love you” to each other and Monty reached out to Raven one last time, who finally lay down and took Monty’s hand in her own. 

Clarke leaned close to Harper, “Harper McIntyre. Harper kom Skaikru. You are of the 100, my family. May we meet again.” Harper felt the tear slip down her face before she felt herself fall asleep. 

Clarke needed to clear her throat before she moved to Monty, “Monty Green. Born of the 100, Monty kom Skaikru. My family. Tell Jasper I said hi. May we meet again.” 

Raven looked at Clarke, “Thank you for saving us when I couldn’t.”

“You saved us long before I did, Raven kom Skaikru. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for our family.” She leaned in close. “May we meet again.” Raven smiled up at her before her eyes shut completely. 

Clarke and Bellamy were left facing each other. “Bellamy, it’s your turn.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I will dose you and then I will lie down and dose myself, it’s the only way. Bellamy, we need to do this now.”

“I don’t want to lose you again.” Bellamy’s eyes teared up.

“You’re not losing me, you’ll never lose me. We are a part of each other.”

Bellamy laid down facing the large screen, his eyes locked on Octavia, “I did everything for her.” Clarke prepared his injection.

“She knows you did. It’s time.”

Bellamy looked away from Octavia and into Clarke’s eyes. “I love you, Clarke Griffin.”

“I love you, Bellamy Blake kom Skaikru. We were born of the 100 and we are joined as family. May we meet again.” 

Clarke waited until Bellamy’s eyes closed and his breathing shallow before she went to check on each of her friends. If her calculations were right, they should all be in a deep sleep unable to hear anything. 

She took one last look at her friends before lying down next to Bellamy. She turned to the screen and looked at the people moving about, not knowing what was going on, she was content that they were alive, they were living. They had saved the world. Again.

She addressed those on the screen, “Your fight has just begun. May we meet again.” She turned to look at Bellamy as she injected the drug into her system. She felt her eyes closing and herself slowly falling to sleep. She rested her hand on Bellamy’s hand which was on the ground between their heads, before she gave in to the darkness, she whispered “We will meet again.”


	2. Burning Embers

Clarke felt her body awakening, tingling. 

She knew this feeling. 

She was waking up and she wasn't supposed to be. 

The drugs hadn't worked.

Until she opened her eyes and realized that they were all still alive and they survived Praimfaya.


End file.
